Nick
Cyclo.jpg 1.jpg 023 Greg.jpg 46.jpg Nick (Taco Mia).png Th Nick.png 400px-Papas-Pancakeria-Taking-your-customers-order-isnt-as-easy-as-you-think.jpg 021 Big Pauly.jpg 012 sarge fan.jpg 66.jpg 029 Nick.jpg 8.jpg Papa's Pizzeria.jpg Papa's Pancakeria icon.jpg Screenshot 0010.jpg 7.jpg Screenshot 045.jpg Papa's Burgeria.jpg Papa Louie.jpg Papa's Freezeria.jpg Papa's Taco Mia.jpg Papa's Pancakeria.jpg Fred.jpg Isabelle.jpg Macy.jpg 116px-Delibery boy roy.png Delivery Boy Roy.png 65bgw1.jpg Doan.png Screenshot178.jpg 007 pizza monsters.jpg Screenshot177.jpg Screenshot 02.jpg Screenshot 04.jpg Taylor1.png 162px-Taylor.png 13.jpg Cyclo.jpg 1.jpg 023 Greg.jpg 46.jpg Nick (Taco Mia).png Th Nick.png 400px-Papas-Pancakeria-Taking-your-customers-order-isnt-as-easy-as-you-think.jpg 021 Big Pauly.jpg 012 sarge fan.jpg 66.jpg 029 Nick.jpg 8.jpg Papa's Pizzeria.jpg Papa's Pancakeria icon.jpg Screenshot 0010.jpg 7.jpg Screenshot 045.jpg Papa's Burgeria.jpg Papa Louie.jpg Papa's Freezeria.jpg Papa's Taco Mia.jpg Papa's Pancakeria.jpg Fred.jpg Isabelle.jpg Macy.jpg 116px-Delibery boy roy.png Delivery Boy Roy.png 65bgw1.jpg Doan.png Screenshot178.jpg 007 pizza monsters.jpg Screenshot177.jpg Screenshot 02.jpg Screenshot 04.jpg Taylor1.png 162px-Taylor.png 13.jpg Nick is a Papa Louie customer that first started ordering in Papa's Taco Mia! In said game, he will only eat tacos with pork, and is such unlocked with the pigs meat. After not appearing in Papa's Freezeria, this kayaker appeared again in Papa's Pancakeria as the second customer to come when the player has not earned another rank. Nick will appear in Papa's Wingeria, but his order is not known yet. Flipdeck On his free days, Nick enjoys kayaking and whitewater rafting with his buddy Mitch. Although Nick is a pro on the rapids, out of water he can be rather clumsy. To cut down on the bumps and bruises, Nick started wearing his life-vest and helmet when walking around town. He may get some strange looks, but better safe than sorry! Nick (Taco Mia).png Th Nick.png 400px-Papas-Pancakeria-Taking-your-customers-order-isnt-as-easy-as-you-think.jpg Nick is a Papa Louie customer that first started ordering in Papa's Taco Mia! In said game, he will only eat tacos with pork, and is such unlocked with the pigs meat. After not appearing in Papa's Freezeria, this kayaker appeared again in Papa's Pancakeria as the second customer to come when the player has not earned another rank. Nick will appear in Papa's Wingeria, but his order is not known yet. Flipdeck On his free days, Nick enjoys kayaking and whitewater rafting with his buddy Mitch. Although Nick is a pro on the rapids, out of water he can be rather clumsy. To cut down on the bumps and bruises, Nick started wearing his life-vest and helmet when walking around town. He may get some strange looks, but better safe than sorry! Nick (Taco Mia).png Th Nick.png 400px-Papas-Pancakeria-Taking-your-customers-order-isnt-as-easy-as-you-think.jpg Nick is a Papa Louie customer that first started ordering in Papa's Taco Mia! In said game, he will only eat tacos with pork, and is such unlocked with the pigs meat. After not appearing in Papa's Freezeria, this kayaker appeared again in Papa's Pancakeria as the second customer to come when the player has not earned another rank. Nick will appear in Papa's Wingeria, but his order is not known yet. Flipdeck On his free days, Nick enjoys kayaking and whitewater rafting with his buddy Mitch. Although Nick is a pro on the rapids, out of water he can be rather clumsy. To cut down on the bumps and bruises, Nick started wearing his life-vest and helmet when walking around town. He may get some strange looks, but better safe than sorry! Nick (Taco Mia).png Th Nick.png 400px-Papas-Pancakeria-Taking-your-customers-order-isnt-as-easy-as-you-think.jpg Nick is a Papa Louie customer that first started ordering in Papa's Taco Mia! In said game, he will only eat tacos with pork, and is such unlocked with the pigs meat. After not appearing in Papa's Freezeria, this kayaker appeared again in Papa's Pancakeria as the second customer to come when the player has not earned another rank. Nick will appear in Papa's Wingeria, but his order is not known yet. Flipdeck On his free days, Nick enjoys kayaking and whitewater rafting with his buddy Mitch. Although Nick is a pro on the rapids, out of water he can be rather clumsy. To cut down on the bumps and bruises, Nick started wearing his life-vest and helmet when walking around town. He may get some strange looks, but better safe than sorry! Nick (Taco Mia).png Th Nick.png 400px-Papas-Pancakeria-Taking-your-customers-order-isnt-as-easy-as-you-think.jpg Nick is a Papa Louie customer that first started ordering in Papa's Taco Mia! In said game, he will only eat tacos with pork, and is such unlocked with the pigs meat. After not appearing in Papa's Freezeria, this kayaker appeared again in Papa's Pancakeria as the second customer to come when the player has not earned another rank. Nick will appear in Papa's Wingeria, but his order is not known yet. Flipdeck On his free days, Nick enjoys kayaking and whitewater rafting with his buddy Mitch. Although Nick is a pro on the rapids, out of water he can be rather clumsy. To cut down on the bumps and bruises, Nick started wearing his life-vest and helmet when walking around town. He may get some strange looks, but better safe than sorry! Nick (Taco Mia).png Th Nick.png 400px-Papas-Pancakeria-Taking-your-customers-order-isnt-as-easy-as-you-think.jpg Gallery blog_announce - Donuteria.jpg|Coming soon... Papa's Donuteria papasdonuteriatitlescreen.jpg|The title screen of Papa's Donuteria infobanner.jpg aaaa.jpg Papas_donut.jpg Rudy.png|Rudy, Scarlett's Boyfriend, A New Customer, and a Closer. doughstation_pic1.jpg|Sneak peek: Dough Station 1 doughstation_pic2.jpg|Sneak Peek: Dough Station 2 Custom_04.jpg|Customization Overhaul custom_01.jpg|New hairstyles and facial hair for the guys custom_02.jpg|Additional hair styles and new bangs for the girls custom_03.jpg|More skin tones hairstyles.jpg|Examples of hair combinations Fry Station.jpg|Fry Station!!! Alberto Ordering 1.jpg|Alberto Ordering in Papa's Donuteria. Powder Point.jpg|People visiting Powder Point buildstation_01.jpg buildstation_02.jpg buildstation_03.jpg buildstation_04.jpg buildstation_05.jpg buildstation_06.jpg Sorting_01.jpg Sorting_03.jpg Sorting_02.jpg Holiday.jpg|New Holiday: Maple Mornings! orderatseat.jpg xolochest.jpg|Opening June 16th! :D minigame1.jpg|New Mini Game: Papa's Raceway minigame2.jpg|Papa's Raceway guy_hairstyles_02.jpg|Additional hairstyles for the guys Haircolor2.jpg|Hair Colors for your Owner Newhats.jpg|New Hats Play_Papa's_Donuteria_Now!.jpg|Play Papa's Donuteria Now!|link=http://www.flipline.com/games/papasdonuteria/index.html Papa's Donuteria Free Flash Game Flipline Studios.png|New Customer: Iggy Papa's dounteria costumers.PNG|People visting Power Point Halloween.JPG Blog announce2.jpg Allan 1.jpg|Perfect with Allan!!!! Julep.PNG|Julep in the Order Station Papa's Donuteria Icon on Flipine's Homepage.png Cooper judging close.png|Cooper and Prudence in the dining room. Halloween parade closers.png|The Closers in the customer parade during Halloween Cooper 1.jpg|Perfect with Cooper at the Dining Room!!!! homerdonut.png|It's a Homer donut! :D perfecthankbronze!!.png|Perfect on Hank Scarlett 3.jpg|PERFECT WITH SCARLETT!!!!!!!!!! 100.PNG|The Big Carnival Approaches! 200.PNG|Sasha Documentry 3.PNG|Donuts Cookin 4 Customers 4.PNG|The Big Top Carninval on Thanksgiving 500.PNG|Sue Demanding For The Most Famous Flavour Vanilla 600.PNG|Maggie Demading For The Cops 700.PNG|Do This Perfectly Otherwise I Will Call Hank! 800.PNG|What A Mess Of Donuts 1100.PNG|Super Sue Hacky zak.png|New Customer: Hacky Zak! Vicki.PNG|Vicky's Order|link=Vicky perfectmandi.png|Perfect on Mandi perfectshannon.png|Perfect on Shannon perfectgino.png|Perfect on Gino perfectsue.png|Perfect on Sue perfectcrystal.png|Perfect on Crystal perfectolivia.png|Perfect on Olivia pefectradlynn.png|Perfect on Radlynn perfectkingsley.png|Perfect on Kingsley perfectalberto.png|Perfect on Alberto perfectsasha.png|Perfect on Sasha perfectiggy.png|Perfect on Iggy Greg 1.jpg|Greg's Sprinkly Success!!!! sky ninja returns slideshow.png|(Warning: Spoilers) The Sky Ninja Returns slideshow doughnut glitch.png|Glitch in game (see the pumpkin donut with the flattened doughs) more glitchy doughnuts.png|Another glitch (part of the oil bubbling heavily with no donut with it) yet another doughnut glitch.png|Another glitch (only 2 donuts) Donuteria 4.PNG|Merry (Half Christmas) JamesCooper.png|The two chefs enter the dining room together and got some perfect donuts!!!!!! Category:Male Characters Category:Customers